The Premiere
Synopsis An alternate version of events... Plot A New Beginning The episode begins from where the first Episode of Nocturne started. This time however, Trick and Brian aren't going to the lecture. While getting ready for the day, Theo dreams of the symbol, and gets flashing images of the scene in the shed. After this, Theo, Emma, and Briar meet up and make their way on Halfway Road to the lecture. They get roughly 1 hour and 30 minutes in before they come across a car stopped in the road. They pass it, and shortly after Theo's car starts smoking and they get out to investigate. Emma gets close to the other car (which is 15 feet behind theirs, but they feel like it wasn't that close), and when she does she gets an itching sensation where she was slashed in the other timeline at the shed. The sensation gets worse the closer she gets to the vehicle, so she gets Briar to check out the vehicle instead. When Briar examines the other vehicle, for a split second she sees the professor trying to fix the car, and Emma in the back seat looking sick. She glances back at Emma, and for a second doesn't see her there, but it goes away. They call over the professor, who at this point has just got their own car started. When the professor leaves the vicinity of their original car, it disappears. The only vehicle left is the one they were investigating, which starts by itself. They all get into the car, and Emma who no longer feels pain when approaching the car, now has scars from where she was slashed across the chest. They drive about 15 feet before the car stops again. They decide to call the police for assistance, and the dispatch says they will send an officer out (30 minutes from Grand Theory). While waiting, they stand at the side of the road to wait. Briar decides to go over the wall to pee, so she climbs over the wall and makes her way to the trees. When she gets to the treeline, she sees a shadowy figure come over the wall, and stand there staring at her. The figure mirrors what she does, and Briar is scared to go back to the wall, because when she does it moves towards her. Theo and Emma try to find out what is happening on the other side, so Theo climbs to the top of the wall. He feels like he is being lifted up by two people, but there is only Emma. He gets to the top of the wall, but cannot see the shadowy figure. After some hesitation, Briar manages to get to the wall. While she quickly makes her way over the wall, the shadow seems to help somebody over the wall, and for a split second Theo sees a group of shadows. Now safely back on the side of the road, they notice that all of their phones are dead. The Watch Briar gets out her grandfather's pocket watch to check the time, but all of the hands on it are spinning as if it's continuously being wound. Briar tries to wind it in an attempt to fix it, but when she does the watch breaks. The time it stopped at is 4:30. Briar is very upset by this, and Theo goes to check the time in his car. When Theo goes into the car, he hears a male voice groan, and ask if they are there yet. Emma, not wanting to stand around, decides to go back in the car. She soon notices that something in next to where she is sitting, and sees her own motionless, dead body. It soon disappears, and Emma tries to hide that she is panicking, but doesn't do a very good job at it. Meanwhile, Briar is quietly saying sorry to her grandfather for breaking his watch. As she does so, she hears herself saying "this is all my fault", and tries to focus on it. She hears herself at the end of episode 6, when they are trying to help Trick and Emma into the car. Following this, everybody goes back to the side of the road (where the officer told them to wait). Emma is very reluctant to leave the car, but is convinced by Theo. Briar tries turning the dial on the watch, and it starts to work again, but still spins out of control. Theo feels like he has seen the watch before, and he asks to examine it. He finds a hidden spot under the lid, where there is a note hidden. The note is from Briar's grandfather, and it reads "You are stronger than you know. You can control it, don't ever doubt that. Come find me when you're ready." The note is dated a year after after his death (November 20th). Upon reading the letter, she doesn't want to go to the lecture anymore, but to the cemetery to visit her grandfather. While Briar is processing what the letter means, Theo goes back to the car. Upon approaching the back of the car, he hears a male voice say "Professor? professor where did you go? Knock 1 for yes, 2 for no". Professor replies back to questions with knocking on the trunk. After this ends, he gets back into the car and it starts. He gets the realization that it is important to get to the lecture before it starts, but knows that they won't make it in time. With this knowledge, they decide to go back the way they came to to the cemetery. On their way back, Briar talks to Emma about her family, saying how Athmore is where her family used to vacation, and that her grandfather died in the Fall. They make their way back to town, meanwhile a police car pulls up to an empty road where they had received a call about a broken down vehicle. ((BREAK)) The Cemetery They continue to talk on their way back, at which point Emma starts describing a patient who was nastily bent backwards in all directions. As they get closer to the graveyard, it begins to rain. They make their way into the cemetery, and make their way to the grave of Briar's grandfather. Briar wishes to see the the truth, and is thinking in her mind that she no longer wants her grandfather to be dead. The site of his grave is beautiful, and has a large, old oak tree next to it. Briar, who always leaves a cup of coffee when she visits, sees a cup there, but it is empty. There is a note next to the cup in her grandfather's handwriting that reads "Thank you, just like I always liked it. It hurts, but don't give up." She touches the headstone, and remembers the seeing at her grandfather's funeral. She always felt like her grandfather didn't look like the same person at the viewing. She takes in this realization, and makes her way back to the car. Theo, who stayed at the grave, reads the headstone which says "Wallace Anam, beloved grandfather and adventurer". The date on the headstone matches the day that he died. Theo examines the grave site, and recognizes the tree from a book. It's similar to a symbol of a tree with roots, and a symbol of an upside down tree. Theo then starts to make his way back to the car, and hears a voice which says "He's not there", and doesn't hear it again. (While all of this is happening, there is a funeral for Nathaniel Green occurring). Theo gets back to the car, and opens a lock box where he keeps a very old, leather bound book. He gets it out and flips through his book looking for the symbol of the tree. He finds the pages of the symbols, and sees that behind and in front of these pages are missing and torn out. Emma, who is walking around the graveyard gets the feeling that Theo knows more than he is letting on, and begins to feel a pain in her head, and her scar begins to burn. She gets the sense that Theo did this to her, so she walks straight to the trunk where Theo is standing. Theo sees her approach, and puts the book back in the box and locks it. Theo denies doing anything to her, but Emma gets increasingly angry/creepy, and Theo becomes more and more nervous. He gets out his book, and opens to the page with the symbol, and faces it towards Emma. Emma upon seeing the symbol, sees the scene at the shed where Briar and Trick are bleeding out. She chooses she wants to help these people, and suddenly her chest is ripped open, and she has 3 gaping wounds across her torso. Briar, who was listening in on the conversation, rushes to help Emma who is now bleeding heavily. Theo, who is watching, almost unphased, says that they "have to go again".